1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary machine drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP 2004-339965 A, for example, a rotary machine drive system has been known that recovers exhaust heat from various facilities such as a plant and drives a rotary machine using energy of the recovered exhaust heat. The disclosed rotary machine drive system includes a circulation circuit through which a working medium circulates and a power generator as a rotary machine. The circulation circuit includes an evaporator that evaporates the working medium using the exhaust heat, an expander that expands the working medium that has been evaporated by the evaporator, a condenser that condenses the working medium that has been expanded by the expander, and a pump that delivers the working medium that has been condensed by the condenser to the evaporator, all of which is connected in series. The power generator is driven by the working medium expanding in the expander. In addition, it is described that the power generator generates a high pressure steam using a heat source of a relatively low temperature such as exhaust warm water of 100 to 150° C.